


Underdog

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Watchdog [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Bottom!Touma, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, ZOOL anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: With their anniversary approaching, ZOOL's members allow Touma a special, private visit from Riku; and while the two's evening together starts slow, things take a turn in the bedroom. Soon Touma is begging Riku to quit throwing him a bone and offer a bigger treat, but Riku is the one issuing commands.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Series: Watchdog [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Underdog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with more TouRiku!! Or rather RikuTou ^^ I wanted to do something different with their dynamic so this one features BottomTouma! This is part of the Watchdog series in that there is a suggested OT3 with Iori (even though he isn't included in the spicy scene), but also a standalone story you can enjoy without having read the other fics. Though this one's different and a bit experimental on my part, I hope you still enjoy it! Kudos/comments greatly appreciated for letting me know if you all want more of these rarepair/mash-up pairing fics! But regardless if you do these things or not, I thank you for reading <3
> 
> P.S. Chinana event made me happy with that rare Touma/Iori pairing and is kind of why I've been excited to write more TouIoRiku again. Here's hoping for more opportunites for the three to bond in the future.
> 
> (P.P.S. Writing this later than the rest of the notes. Just wanna say bless the 5th anni story for so many rarepair interactions, specifically for giving me a strong case of TouSou on the brain! Who knows where that will lead ;) Anyways, again, enjoy! Until whatever comes next, happy reading!! ^o^>

“Riku's coming!” Touma shouted. “Now!” He fumbled with the TV remote to turn down the volume and hear what his groupmates had to say.

“That's right,” Mina said with a grin. “He wanted to surprise you, but we thought we'd give you fair warning.”

“You're likely to have a heart attack otherwise,” Tora added. “Plus it gives you time to prepare.”

“Prepare?” Touma looked from Tora to Mina, not liking how they were sharing an amused glint in their eyes. “Prepare what?”

Mina and Tora got up from their seats and Haru, who'd been silent despite his pouty posture, got up with them. “Yourself? This place?” Mina suggested with a shrug. “After all, we'll be leaving the two of you alone to do . . . what you will.”

Just like that, they appeared to be heading out. Touma leapt up.

“What a minute, guys,” Touma called after them. “I thought we'd be celebrating together. It's our anniversary this weekend.”

“We'll have plenty of time to celebrate after you get some much needed time to yourself, Inumaru-san,” Mina said, putting a hand to his lips, trying a little too late to mask a sly smile. “Ah, I mean, time to _yourselves_. With Nanase-san going out of his way to pay you a visit, be sure to have a good time with him.”

“Yeah,” Tora agreed, putting a hand on Touma's shoulder. “And make sure _he_ has a good time as well.” He accompanied those words with a suggestive wink, flabbergasting Touma and rendering his gaping mouth speechless.

Haru clicked his tongue. “I can tell you all are talking about something mushy and gross. Let's just go.”

Mina ushered the pouting Haru toward the door, hitting Touma with another knowing look. Ignoring his embarassment, Touma managed to say, “See ya, Haru, Mina.” Tora followed them, winking again before heading out, reigniting the heat in Touma's cheeks.

Touma sighed as the door shut, leaving him in an empty room with a pounding heart. He began to pace a moment, then decided the best thing to do really would be to tidy up. Riku might be there any minute. He hated to accept it after all the teasing, but the place he thought deserved the most attention was his bedroom. He headed there, hoping all went well enough with Riku for an immaculate room to matter.

*

Touma's evening alone with Riku began with watching a movie, the two of them sitting close but not touching during the first half. In time Riku leaned against Touma's shoulder while Touma sat stiff, unmoving with the expection of his trembling nervous heart. When the movie reached its romantic climax, Riku's hand found Touma's and their fingers intertwined. Touma glanced at Riku and could just make out a blush on his face through the dim lighting. His eyes glowed, still glued to the screen. Touma tried to focus on the fictional couple's goings-on too, forget the fear that his hand might be getting sweaty.

Why was he so nervous anyway? They'd been together before. They'd even been together with a third person. Neither of them was a stranger to intimacy. It had been a while, sure, but . . .

Iori trying to act prickly while being the shyer of the three usually helped, but without him here Touma wasn't sure he felt bold enough to make a move beyond this hand-holding.

He was starting to envy how easy love looked on screen.

As the movie was nearing its end, the couple shared a passionate kiss then took things to the bedroom. Touma fought the urge to fidget. Riku's hand was still in his. If his heart was beating fast before, it was getting ready to rocket from his chest now. Could Riku feel his erratic pulse, or notice how much his temperature had climbed?

The scene was getting more intense. Was this film really rated 15 and over or did he pick up one of Tora's R18+ ones instead?

Riku's hand tightened its grip. Touma turned and saw that Riku's intent gaze was on him rather than the TV, his face much redder than before. And he was close, very close.

“Touma . . .”

An ache burgeoned in Touma's chest. He'd forgotten how good it felt hearing his name from Riku, more so when he'd dropped honorifics. That's right. Even though he hadn't gotten the opportunity to spend time like this with Riku in a while, that didn't mean their relationship had reset. Riku still liked him, wanted to be with him, and the feeling was mutual.

Touma got the courage to get to his feet. Forgetting about even stopping the movie, he headed to his bedroom with Riku in tow. Even after they'd both fallen to the bed, neither released the other's hand. They lay on their sides, smiling at each other with their clasped hands between them, until Riku sprang forward to sneak a kiss. Touma's surpise ebbed quickly and then he was the one sealing his and Riku's lips. Like that couple in the movie, their pecks were morphing into longer, deeper kisses. Touma didn't think he could hold back any longer, and it seemed Riku couldn't either.

Touma had wound up hovering over Riku but as they continued making out, Riku shocked him by rolling out from under him, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Touma blinked up at him, stunned.

“What are you doing?”

Riku gave him another peck before explaining. “I thought we could try something new. You've always seemed interested in bottoming so . . .”

“I wouldn't mind giving it a try,” Touma admitted. “But have you ever topped before?”

Riku smiled. “Iori knows that I prefer bottoming, so we usually do it that way, but I could tell that, like you, he wanted to bottom, so we tried it out a few times. I don't mind it. In fact, sometimes I get a craving to do it . . . like now.”

Even knowing Riku was no stranger to intimacy now, his innocent face felt like a contradition to the words he was saying. Touma felt his face heat, half embarassed, half turned on.

“If you're sure you don't mind giving it a go—”

Touma witnessed Riku's eyes dilating and had to suppress a shiver under their intense gaze.

“If words can't convince you how ready I am, I guess it's time to take action.”

Riku rushed forward, slamming his lips into Touma's again, this time holding out for so long that Touma could hardly breathe. Riku's tongue teased Touma's, flicking and swirling until Touma reciprocated its playful dance. They both gasped for air at the same time, a trail of sailva stretching and breaking between them as they pulled apart.

Touma shifted his weight to allow Riku to slip off his loose pants and underwear. Riku giggled, looking at the telltale sign of Touma's arousal, and treated Touma's erection with a lick. Touma reacted with an instinctive thrust of his hips, causing Riku to laugh again. “Sorry,” he said, running a finger up the shaft and poking the head, “it'll be your turn another day, but for now . . .” He unzipped his own pants, cocking a brow at Touma, “this one's taking center stage today.”

Touma wondered with half a mind who taught Riku to speak dirty, but the other half was preoccupied trying to guess what Riku would do next.

He stripped off his shirt and Touma took the time to do the same, so that there was no more material between them. Riku came close to share some more kisses, sitting on Touma and grinding. Touma hissed, holding back the desire to grab Riku and spread his legs, forget bottoming and let Riku ride him instead. But Riku seemed to read him, getting off him and licking a finger before reaching down to where Touma's eyes couldn't follow. He winced at the cold, wet feel of Riku's finger at his entrance. _Nevermind,_ he thought. _I want it. I want him inside bad._ But Riku wasn't pushing his finger in yet, just tracing his hole, making it twitch, ready and waiting and being let down.

“R-Riku, no more teasing,” he begged. “I want it. And at this point, I don't just mean your finger.”

“I'm happy to hear that, Touma, but I really do have to get you ready. For real, this time.” He quit testing Touma's opening and reached for the lube in Touma's bedside drawer. He got out a condom too, which Touma didn't argue with. He wanted Riku to work however he felt comfortable.

Riku strapped on the protection and lathered himself up, then returned a finger, now slick, to Touma's entrance, wasting no time working it in, first that finger alone then in tandum with a second. Touma writhed, becoming more and more of a needy mess by the minute.

Between moans, he managed a new plea, more terse and desperate than before. “More. Please, Riku.”

“Okay, I'm going in, Touma.”

Riku's voice was just above a whisper, but it sounded louder to Touma's ears despite how much his ragged breathing and pounding heart inhibited his hearing. It was like he was trained to hear that voice, to hone in on it, no matter how far or small it got.

“Touma . . .”

Riku said his name again before pushing in. Touma let out a short scream, still experiencing the shock of being stretched despite Riku's prepping, but the sensation felt more pleasant by the second, especially when Riku got a rhythm in motion. Slow slides in and out turned into powerful thrusts. Touma blinked up at Riku. Some wouldn't think he had such strength in him, but Touma had long learned not to underestimate him. His ability to power himself through things on will alone was almost terrifying. Yet, he still looked so adorable that Touma thought he'd burst as Riku grinned at him, pouring praise on him between controlled breaths.

“You're doing great, Touma. You feel amazing. So good.”

That word did something to him. Even while moaning and trembling as Riku hit all the right spots inside him, Touma thought of something Iori'd told him, about how Tamaki enjoyed Sogo telling him he was a 'good boy' and how Iori thought it should feel degrading to be spoken to like a dog. Iori had said that, but there'd been a blush dusting his cheeks, making Touma suspect he felt otherwise and was saying the opposite, as he so often did.

A thrill of curiosity ran through Touma now. Was it so bad? Or was there an appeal in that sort of praise?

“Tell me I'm good again?” he asked Riku, voice small. “Tell me I'm a good boy.”

Touma thought he saw a flicker of amusement in Riku's eyes, followed by a look almost predatory. “Good boy,” he said with that hungry look still on him, making Touma shudder. “You're such a good boy, Touma. You like this, right? Tell me how good it feels.”

“I-it feels amazing.”

It was no lie. Touma felt he was moments away from coming, his body and mind elated.

“Bark for me,” Riku ordered, surprising Touma again. He stopped moving while Touma gaped at him. “Bark and I'll keep rewarding you.”

He leaned close to Touma's ear, giving the lobe a nibble before saying, “Do the trick; get a treat.”

Titillated beyond belief, Touma groaned and released a gruff woof. He did it twice more for good measure, eager for Riku to keep moving inside him as he promised.

“That's my good boy,” he said, his lips still brushing Touma's ear. No sooner had he delivered his praise, Riku began pounding Touma again, seemingly harder than before, deeper. Touma's limit was approaching fast.

“Riku, I-I'm going to—”

“Me too.” Riku straightened up, changing position a bit so that he could keep his rhythm while also managing to pinch one of Touma's nipples. After a moment, he ran his hand down Touma's stomach, reaching to stroke Touma's throbbing erection, changing pace by slowing his thrusts and rubbing faster and faster instead.

Touma erupted first, coating his own chest and stomach, undergoing his climax for a long while as Riku continued thrusting, letting Touma ride it out. When Riku clenched Touma's legs, bracing himself to pound harder, Touma knew Riku'd reached his climax as well.

With a moan, Riku released while inside Touma, and although Riku was still wearing protection, Touma could imagine being filled. Touma moaned too, feeling like he could come all over again, but looking down at himself, he knew he was spent for now. Once he finished coming down, Riku pulled out, discarded the used condom, and wiped himself clean. He moved to wipe Touma too, but Touma shook his head, taking the towel from him. “Thanks, Riku, but let me. You lie down and rest.”

Touma kept an eye on Riku as he swabbed himself with the towel and got dressed. He seemed to be breathing easily, watching Touma with a glint of something Touma couldn't name in his eyes. “What?” he asked Riku with a smile.

Riku grinned back. “It's nothing. I just love you. I'm really happy.”

Touma froze. He stared at Riku until his vision became swimmy. It took a moment to realize he was crying. Embarassed, he scrabbled to rub at his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Riku reached out and placed his palm against Touma's cheek. Touma placed his own hand over Riku's, giving that kind hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, I'm just really happy too. Thank you, Riku.”

Riku beamed. “You'll be even happier soon. There's going to be another surprise, a bigger one, for all of ZOOL!”

Touma laughed. “A surprise, huh? Should you have told me then?”

Riku started and Touma laughed harder. He pulled the covers up over Riku and leaned close to him, meeting his eyes before kissing him. “Don't worry. You didn't spoil it. Just gave me something else to look forward too.” He kissed him again as he added, “And I love you too, by the way.”

Riku giggled, making Touma's heart ache for the umpteenth time over his cuteness. Seeing no choice but to relinquish himself to it, Touma plopped down beside him. It wasn't a loss though. He was content with spending the rest of their time together cuddling and talking about whatever crossed their minds. From the other room, the movie they'd been watching must have begun rolling through its ending credits. Its passionate score resounded through the room, working as the perfect background music for whatever might come next.

*

A few days later, Touma stood with some cake and a smile, looking on the members of ZOOL, IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER, and Re:vale mingling around him. This was the third party ZOOL had received this week. The first had been a surprise thrown by Ryo and the second a celebration amongst themselves; now, ZOOL was receiving the surprise Riku had told Touma about, a party the other groups wanted to give. It felt strange and marvelous to be a part of something this big. A group of regreted and abandoned individuals getting an immediate family in each other, and somehow gaining three more units of family and friends on top of it. Touma didn't know how it happened, but a big part of him felt that he had Riku to thank.

Detecting movement in the corner of his eye, Touma snapped out of his thoughts. He relaxed again when he noticed who it was. Iori had inched his way over and was standing just close enough that their shoulders brushed. He had his sights on the others too, specifically Riku, making Touma grin.

“Something funny, Inumaru-san?” Iori asked.

“Nope, nothing.” Touma figured he had no right to tease as he began watching Riku himself, amused by how he trailed behind Kujo Tenn with a carefree spring in his step. Touma shuddered, half turned on, half perplexed, at the memory of Riku hoovering over him last night with a hunger in his eyes. Sometimes it truly was hard to believe what Riku was capable of. How often did that side come out of him?

Too curious to hold back, Touma spoke up again. “Hey, Iori? Has Riku ever acted . . . different during a night with you?”

Iori turned to him, quirking an eyebrow. “He looks innocent, but that person can be a little monster when he wants to be. It's outright dangerous to influence him, and something tells me you have _very_ recently.”

Touma struggled to keep guilt off his face, not sure how much Riku would have shared about their unorthodox romp.

“For some reason,” Iori started, still eyeing Touma, “he's suggested buying dog ears for you and rabbit ones for me.”

Touma stood up straighter, interested. “Would you mind it?” he asked.

Iori looked shocked and his cheeks began to flush. “Would _you_?”

Touma shrugged, again remembering the dominating Riku he'd conjured with just a few barks. He wouldn't mind seeing that hot look return to replace Riku's usual cute face, just for a moment.

Noticing Iori still waiting for a proper reply, Touma admitted, “It might be fun. Besides, Riku's right that bunny ears would suit you.”

Iori grew redder and turned away, making Touma laugh. He thought that was the end of the conversation until he heard Iori mutter.

“Maybe once . . . I could try it, if you both want.”

Touma grinned, throwing an arm around Iori's shoulders. Iori wriggled, feigning anger for a bit, but eventually quit fighting, smiling back at Touma and saying, “Between you and Nanase-san, I don't know which is worse.”

“Do you regret being with either of us?” Touma asked, still smiling since he knew the answer.

“No, I'm exactly where I need to be. Though I initially thought it'd be a bad idea to get _this_ close to a rival, you're crucial to Nanase-san and he's crucial to me—I mean, all of IDOLiSH7.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Regardless, we're already affiliated with TRIGGER and Re:vale, so what's an association with ZOOL going to hurt?”

Holding back a smirk, Touma nodded. “Right.”

“IDOLiSH7 won't lose to ZOOL, but we still wish you all the best. Happy anniversary, Inumaru-san.” He reached for a couple glasses on the table beside him, handing one to Touma. Iori's appeared to contain juice while Touma's bubbled with champagne.

“Here's to another year of competitions and collaborations with your group and mine,” Iori said, raising his glass.

Touched, Touma locked eyes with Iori and was pleased by the mutual affection there. He raised his own glass and clinked them together, sincerely looking forward to what came next. “Here's to another year, and many more. Cheers.”

END


End file.
